


Prolongements

by NotOurDivision2



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOurDivision2/pseuds/NotOurDivision2
Summary: Ayant regardé Torchwood à nouveau récemment, j'ai ressenti cette même curiosité et amertume envers les non-dits sur certains personnages ou sur certaines relations. Je n'ai la prétention de rien, ce sont juste quelques petites histoires que je me suis créées pour remplir les blancs que les épisodes ont pu me laisser.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Épisode 6, saison 1 : La récolte (Countrycide)

J'ai baissé les yeux. 

De honte ? De gêne ? De peur ? Je ne sais pas. Mais ce regard qu'il m'a jeté, je n'ai pas pu le soutenir. Gwen avait-elle encore besoin de la ramener avec son jeu puéril ? Avais-je besoin moi-même de la ramener et, de surcroît, ramener Lisa sur le chapitre ? Si je m'étais tu, comme à mon habitude, personne ne m'aurait interrogé. On m'aurait forcément oublié. Mais il a fallu que je l'ouvre. Et que je mente ; la douleur et la rancœur étant encore trop vives, mon ancienne double vie et ses mensonges encore trop présents. Et ce prénom, Lisa ; à peine prononcé, il sonnait déjà faux. Mais c'était trop tard. Ce n'est pas l’embarras de Tosh ou Gwen qui m'a fait prendre conscience de mon erreur, mais ce fut le regard froid, coléreux et plein de reproche de Jack. Ce n'était pas la vérité que je venais de prononcer, on le savait tous les deux. 

J'ai baissé les yeux ; tout en sachant que viendrait l'heure des explications ensuite. 

Le retour a été silencieux, pesant, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions, ses cauchemars. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, j'avais encore les mains qui tremblent. Voir tout ces corps découpés, tout ce sang, ces « gens », cette terreur que j'ai ressentie, ces coups ; j'étais à bout. Les autres aussi. C'est Jack qui a conduit. Je l'observais du coin de l’œil. Il ne disait rien, ses yeux étaient ombragés mais, contrairement à nous, se dégageaient encore de lui une solidité, une force. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait : je n'étais que fêlures et je sentais que j'étais sur le point de me briser. Nos regards se sont croisés dans le rétroviseur. 

J'ai baissé les yeux, je ne pouvais pas craquer à nouveau devant tout le monde. 

Gwen et Owen sont partis de leur côté, Tosh du sien. Je m'apprêtais à quitter le hub quand Jack est arrivé. Il s'est dirigé vers moi. Il m'observait sans rien dire à quelques pas de moi. J'étais pris au piège, perdu. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Ma tête était un véritable chaos, tout tournait, tout s'emmêlait. Qui j'étais ? La pièce aurait semblé tourner sur elle-même s'il n'y avait pas eu ce point fixe, matérialisé par le regard de Jack sur moi. Par réflexe, de manière automatique, ne pouvant plus rien supporter, j'ai baissé les yeux.

J'ai baissé les yeux, la tête et les larmes se sont mises d'abord à couler silencieusement.

Et je me suis écroulé au sol, à genoux.. Ça cognait, ça tambourinait dans mon corps, dans mon cœur, je ne contrôlais plus rien, j'explosais. Les sanglots redoublaient ainsi que la douleur. Je manquais d'air, j'étouffais, je mourrais. Ça devait être ça, je mourrais. Il n'y avait plus rien. 

Une main sur mon épaule. Celle de Jack. Je le percevais à peine.   
Une main sous mon menton, qui m'a relevé la tête. Qui a relevé mon regard. Qui m'a relevé.   
Des yeux inquiets, tristes mais résolument fermes. Des mots prononcés, loin, dont je percevais tout juste l'écho mais qui, lentement, se sont immiscés dans ma tête, ont pris sens, ont soulagé, apaisé. Pansements sur une hémorragie mais j'ai respiré à nouveau : je n'étais pas encore mort, pas tout à fait. Deux baisers chastes déposés successivement sur mon front et mes lèvres. De la chaleur, de la vie. Je m'y suis accroché, pour ce soir-là en tout cas.

Je soutenais son regard. Serais-je capable de ne plus me mentir, de ne plus lui mentir ? Serait-il capable de ne plus nous mentir ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Épisode 7, saison 2 : Ils tuent encore Suzie (They keep killing Suzie)

Je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans 10 minutes dans mon bureau, avec son chronomètre. On va voir s'il ne se dégonfle pas le gallois. Même si cela reste fragile, il semble aller mieux. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait tout pardonné et que la douleur ne soit plus présente mais il s'affirme de plus en plus au sein du groupe et paraît moins taciturne. Par ailleurs, il ne rate pas une occasion de « jouer » avec moi et mes petits nerfs ces derniers temps, ce qui n'est pas fait pour me déplaire... Loin de là.

Je ne l'ai pas vu venir avec son chrono : pour un peu j'aurais bien été incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Aller me chauffer au dessus du cadavre d'une ancienne collègue, fallait oser. Je ne sais même pas si je l'aurais fait moi-même, c'est pour dire. Je m'en suis tiré avec une pirouette un peu bancale et qui ne constituait certainement pas une de mes meilleures répliques mais ça m'a permis de gagner du temps et garder la main. Ou plutôt renvoyer la balle dans le camp de Ianto et voir un peu ce qui se cache derrière ces petits jeux de séduction auxquels on s'adonne depuis quelques semaines. N'allez pas croire que je ne les apprécie pas ces moments mais disons que quand je joue, c'est pour gagner.

Le voici qui arrive dans son costume impeccable. Bien. Et dans sa main droite, le fameux chronomètre. Parfait. Il arbore toujours ce masque sérieux, impénétrable. Est-ce qu'il sait que ça me donne envie de le plaquer contre le mur et le prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite ou est-ce que ça lui permet juste de garder une contenance ? J'ai quand même l'impression qu'il y en a un qui perd de sa superbe au fur et à mesure que la distance se réduit entre nos deux corps. Mon regard de prédateur ne le lâche pas, ce qui ne doit pas l'aider je le reconnais. Il continue pourtant sur sa lancée et vient se positionner à ma hauteur, les joues un peu plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire. Je le détaille des pieds à la tête et finis par planter mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'y vois. De la peur ? Pour sûr. De l'envie ? Définitivement. Il y a quelque chose d'autre... Une pointe de tristesse ? Peut-être.   
Les interrogations doivent se bousculer dans sa formidable petite tête. Je connais par trop bien le combat mental dans lequel il est engagé. En retranscription rapide, ça donne : « Jack est un homme, c'est mon patron, on passe le cap des petits flirts chastes et des effleurements, Lisa... mais j'en ai tellement envie et besoin ». Je décide d'abréger ses souffrances et vient me placer au plus près de lui, nos hanches sont au contact l'une de l'autre, une de mes mains se place dans le creux de son dos, à la limite de son charmant fessier, l'autre vient recouvrir sa main tétanisée autour du chronomètre. J'essaye de le détendre en faisant des petits mouvements circulaires avec mes pouces, Ianto suit doucement la mesure avec son propre bassin. Pour le coup, c'est moi que ça tend. On reste ainsi quelques instants, à se dévorer des yeux, le désir grandissant. 

A peine le temps de réagir au « clic » distinctif que Ianto vient écraser sa bouche contre la mienne, tout en se saisissant de mes cheveux. Je savais qu'il céderait en premier mais pas qu'il mettrait en marche son satané chrono, je l'avais oublié lui. Je l'avoue, il m'a eu ; je ne le pensais pas si... entreprenant. Je sens ses lèvres sourire contre les miennes ; content de lui apparemment le gallois.   
A en croire sa montre, nous sommes restés cinquante-sept secondes à nous explorer mutuellement, avant que Ianto n'ait besoin de reprendre son souffle. Petit joueur va.   
Il me montre fièrement le cadran avec un prometteur « Record à battre ! ». Et il me fait ce petit sourire en coin, mélange de débauche et pudeur ; si cela fait sens. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour paraître à la fois si fragile et en même temps si dévergondé. Je ne tiens plus et l'embrasse à nouveau, bien plus court que la fois précédente mais plus brutal, plus féroce. Je presse son corps contre le mien. Je gémis et lui aussi. Je m'attaque à son cou dont je mords la chair. J'alterne les morsures, les baisers, le cou, les lèvres, la bouche. Je sens l'envie de Ianto sur ma cuisse. Il s'abandonne peu à peu et c'est le moment que je préfère, quand je suis totalement maître du désir de l'autre. 

Dans un dernier baiser passionné, je l'éloigne de quelques centimètres pour l'admirer et, faut bien l'avouer, faire retomber la pression. Si je n'avais pas autant d'expérience et de maîtrise en la matière, le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me ferait jouir dans mon pantalon, ni plus ni moins. Ianto est sur le point d'exploser, littéralement. Ses lèves sont gonflées de mes assauts, sa peau est rougie, son cou porte mes traces de morsures et ses yeux... Ses yeux. Leur pupille est complètement dilatée, il se sont assombris de désir. Pour le coup, il n'est plus que débauche et je ne peux m'empêcher d'arborer un léger sourire satisfait. Ianto tente bien de me le faire disparaître en m'embrassant violemment mais cette fois-ci, j'avais prévu le coup, je le repousse d'une main ferme au niveau de son torse. Il me regarde circonspect, agacé. Je tends le bras et me saisis de son chrono, légèrement moite. Il ne comprend toujours pas où je veux en venir, même si avec la petite lueur supplémentaire qui vient d’apparaître dans son regard, je sais qu'il commence à se faire une idée. Je l'agrippe au niveau de la ceinture et le ramène vers moi. Nos deux érections se retrouvent et nous recommençons à mouvoir nos hanches à l'unisson, à gémir sous ces retrouvailles. On s'oublie l'un dans l'autre, nos lèvres se scellent à nouveau. S'il n'y avait pas eu le chrono dans ma main, garant de ma raison, je crois bien que j'aurais oublié tout simplement ce qui nous avait à la base amenés à cette « situation ». Self control Jack ! Mais oh le désir de Ianto, sa maladresse, sa confiance, son corps, son envie... 

A regret, je sépare nos deux langues, non sans lui mordiller une dernière fois la lèvre inférieure. Il grogne, je ne sais pas si c'est d'insatisfaction ou de douleur ; peu importe, les deux me vont. Je fais courir mes doigts le long de ses pectoraux et les fais glisser lentement vers le long de ses abdos. Je m'arrête sur son ventre et caresse négligemment de mon petit doigt son pubis. J'ai rapproché en même temps mes lèvres de son oreille et lui murmure des mots que je veux rassurants, aguichants, prometteurs. Il a calé sa tête au creux de mon cou, il m'écoute, il gémit, ses doigts caressant maladroitement mes hanches, mon dos, mes fesses.   
D'un geste habile, je lui déboucle sa ceinture et glisse entièrement ma main dans son caleçon...non sans déclencher en même temps le chronomètre.   
Oh ce cri qu'il étouffe. Il n'a aucune conscience du potentiel érotique qu'il dégage. Ianto se met à prononcer mon prénom avec toutes les intonations de voix possibles et inimaginables ; intonations se faisant tour à tour graves et suaves ou alors d'un aigu que je ne lui pensais pas capable d'atteindre. Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus saccadée à mesure que j'accélère mon va-et-vient sur son sexe durci, il est en sueur. Il donne des coups de rein en synchronisme total avec mes mouvements de poignet. Il ne va plus tenir très longtemps je le sais. Ses gémissement s'intensifient, ses doigts me lacèrent les hanches, il m'ordonne de continuer et de ne pas m'arrêter. J'adore ça. J'augmente ma pression sur son membre, il explose. « Clic ».   
Je sens la moiteur de son sperme sur ma main, mon pantalon. Je ralentis mes mouvements sans pour autant les arrêter, ses spasmes ne décélèrent pas. Ianto est parti loin dans ses sensations, je le tiens et attends qu'il revienne parmi nous. De mon côté, je n'en peux plus. Je me sépare de ce fichu chronomètre et m'occupe de mon propre besoin. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour que je rejoigne le jeune gallois dans son plaisir. On reste quelques instants dans cette posture, à reprendre nos souffles, à remettre en ordre nos pensées, à retrouver un semblant de cohérence. 

Nos corps finissent par se séparer, on se regarde et on regarde le « bazar » que l'on a laissé. Je n'arrive plus à déchiffrer ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'attends de lui ? J'ai eu ce que je voulais, en partie. Mais lui ? Il remet sa cravate droite, revêt son air sérieux ; il tente de se redonner une contenance. Face à ce flottement, je fais du Harkness. A défaut d'avoir du courage, ayons de l'aplomb. Je lui montre le chronomètre et ses 3 minutes et 2 secondes affichées. Il esquisse un sourire gêné, ses joues s'empourprent à nouveau. J'ai du mal à reconnaître la furie qui était dans mes bras 5 minutes auparavant ; cela ne fait que renforcer mon intérêt pour lui. Je m'imagine déjà de multiples scénarios où je le ferais craquer à nouveau. Il doit se rendre compte de ce qui se passe dans mon esprit lubrique car il se frotte timidement la nuque en baissant les yeux. Tout en lui posant un baiser sur les lèvres, je lui dépose dans ses mains son chrono. Avec un clin d’œil que je veux subtile, je lui dis qu'avec un peu d’entraînement, il pourra facilement améliorer son record. Il me répond qu'il y compte bien et souhaite me voir à l’œuvre pour comparer nos techniques respectives. 

Dans une dernière audace, il pose un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres, me souhaite une bonne soirée et part avec son chronomètre à la main. Il me laisse là, coi, en proie à mes pensées plus ou moins obscènes le concernant.


	3. "Tout change"

J'arrivai la première au hub ce matin là. Toute excitée de mes essais de la veille au soir avec le gant, je n'avais guère pu trouver le sommeil devant le champ des possibles que cela m'ouvrait. J'allumai mon ordi afin de justement mettre à jour les données de mes recherches et commencer à préparer mon départ anticipé -qui s’avérait de plus en plus inévitable- quand j'entendis derrière moi un pas pressant. Par réflexe, je changeai instantanément la fenêtre du moniteur et fis semblant de surveiller les pics d'activités de la faille. C'était Jack qui sortait de je ne sais où, probablement un de ses toits fétiches. 

« Déjà là Suzie ?  
\- Oui, bonjour à toi également Jack... ! »

Il me fit son sourire le plus étincelant et je lui pardonnai déjà son manque de savoir vivre. Probablement un des premiers trucs que j'avais appris en venant ici, ne plus m'offusquer de la rudesse de Jack. 

« Oui, pardon, bonjour Madame Costello !  
\- Un poil too much...  
\- Que veux-tu ? Je n'ai jamais su faire dans la demi-mesure. Souvent reproché par mes amants et mes maîtresses d'ailleurs... ».

Nouveau sourire ultra-bright.

« Je ne pensais pas voir l'un d'entre vous avant le milieu de la matinée...  
\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir et j'avais quelques dossiers à mettre à jour. ; notamment le fameux budget que tu m'as demandé. Vu que je suis une employée modèle, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion.... Alors comment ça s'est passé avec cette Gwen Cooper ? Tu lui as sorti quelle tactique cette fois-ci pour effacer sa mémoire ?  
\- A l'ancienne, conversation tranquille autour d'un verre. On parle comme des vieux copains, je me confie sur nos activités et lui met des étoiles dans les yeux, elle se confie avec des étoiles dans les yeux et quand son verre est presque vide, oups, je lâche la bombe du retcon dans la bière. Fin du rêve, fin de l'histoire, fin de l'agent Gwen Cooper ».

J'émis un petit rire désabusé et secoua négligemment la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et me fixa. Cette posture je la connaissais, c'est celle qu'il utilise quant il fait son boss implacable. 

« Je sais ce que vous pensez tous. Je ne regrette pas mon geste. Je fais ça pour la protéger, pour nous protéger. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse et je pense que vous êtes tous relativement soulagés que je m'en charge. Ne venez donc pas faire vos vierges effarouchées à la moindre occasion. Je n'en tire que très peu de plaisir.  
\- Il ne s'agit pas de la finalité en soi Jack mais plutôt de la manière qui, désolée de te le dire, est cynique. Faire croire des choses aux gens, les faire espérer, les faire rêver pour les anéantir ensuite, ça n'a pas de sens. Même si -je sais ce que tu vas me dire- ils ne s'en souviennent jamais de cette trahison. On revient donc au point principal, à savoir, tu fais toute cette petite mise en scène pour ton propre plaisir ». 

Ma voix a trahi la fatigue accumulée depuis le début de cette aventure ; j'ai fini ma phrase sur un ton plein de reproche à son égard. Je vis à la lueur de ses yeux qu'il fut surpris par ma réaction. Je le fus moi-même aussi. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et je le vis mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant de reprendre la parole :

« Il ne s'agissait pas de m'amuser avec elle ; même si c'est assez égoïste de ma part je te le concède. Je profite de ce moment, je ne sais pas... pour pouvoir partager avec quelqu'un ce qu'on fait, notre rôle, nos missions. Ce n'est pas toujours simple de tout garder pour soi et je sais qu'en procédant ainsi c'est sans danger pour la suite. Alors oui, ce n'est pas forcément une attitude très reluisante mais ça me permet de mieux supporter tout ça, de finalement mieux tricher par la suite. Mais je n'en tire aucune gloire personnelle tu peux me croire. Tu comprends ? »

Il m'avait posé la question sans vraiment me regarder, sans vraiment s'adresser à moi. Il était en proie avec sa propre conscience, sans savoir réellement ce qu'il avait réveillé dans la mienne. Ses mots, ô combien j'aurais pu les prononcer ; il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'en aura jamais aucune idée. Je détournais la conversation, non sans arrière-pensée.

« Et cette Gwen Cooper, elle est douée ? »

Cela sortit Jack de sa torpeur et je le retrouvai tel que je le connaissais. 

« Elle aurait pu faire une sacrée recrue. Elle est vive, têtue et semble profondément humaine. Elle aurait pu nous apporter beaucoup, sur de nombreux aspects. En plus, elle est plutôt mignonne, non ? ».

Jack me fit un clin d’œil avant de disparaître tel un tourbillon. Il m'avait dit ce que j'avais besoin de savoir sur cette Cooper ; il était grand temps que je m'en aille.  
Je le regardais s'éloigner en me disant que c'était probablement la dernière fois que je le voyais ; il me manquerait sûrement. Je restais le regard dans le vide pendant quelques instants avant de me remettre au boulot, j'avais ma sortie finale à planifier.


	4. "Tout change" 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est sur un « petit » détail. A la fin de cet épisode, on voit le ptéro voler à l'air libre -ce que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour m'interpeller et me faire imaginer des choses.

« Bon, Ianto, un peu de pragmatisme, il n'est plus là. On ne peut pas ne pas voir un ptérodactyle dans un espace réduit comme celui-ci ». Le constat que je venais de faire était somme toute relativement simple mais il s'imprimait difficilement dans ma cervelle. Tout bonnement car cela signifiait que Myfanwy était ailleurs que dans le hub, possiblement à la vue de tous. 

Ne pas paniquer. 

Quelles possibilités cela me laissait ? Poser des affiches de recherche était exclu, avec ou sans récompense prévue. J'étais en train de triturer la tablette de chocolat normalement destinée pour son repas quand Jack arriva. 

« Hoï Ianto, tu m'as l'air inquiet. Il y a une rupture mondiale de café ?   
\- Monsieur, l'heure n'est pas vraiment à la plaisanterie. Je souhaitais donner son repas quotidien à Myfanwy lorsque j'ai pris conscience qu'il manquait à l'appel. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu s'échapper ». 

Jack me regarda avec des yeux ronds, secoua sa tête et me sortit le plus naturellement du monde : 

« Pardon, tu peux répéter ? J'avoue mon cerveau a déconnecté à ta prononciation de « Myfanwy ». Oh ce si sexy accent gallois ! Tu penses que tu pourrais me di...  
\- Monsieur ! Myfanwy a disparu ! Ou si vous préférez, afin de ne pas vous perturber , a pu le ptéro, parti ! »

Contre toute attente, Jack explosa de son rire si particulier qui, selon la situation, peut s'avérer communicatif, apaisant, gênant ou énervant. Là, c'était clairement le dernier adjectif qui l'emportait.   
Devant mon air ébahi, et peut-être qu'il avait également remarqué la menace grandissante que commençait à représenter la tablette de chocolat dans ma main, il s'empressa d'ajouter : 

« Pas de panique Ianto, c'est moi qui l'ai relâché quelques instants. Vu qu'on parlait avec Gwen sur le toit, je me suis dit que ça allait lui dégourdir les ailes un peu. Ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai indiqué, avant de raccompagner Gwen, que je lui laissais encore 5 minutes et que je le rentrais. Rassuré ? »

Incroyable. Cet homme était juste incroyable. Je ne savais même pas par où commencer face à son explication foireuse. Comme un enfant pris en faute, Jack commençait à piquer du nez et prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Bon, pour cette dernière affirmation, c'est peut-être moi qui la projetais.N'oublie pas, c'est ton patron, reste courtois. 

« Vous voulez dire, monsieur, que vous avez relâché à l'air libre Myfa,... le ptérodactyle ? Et si des gens l'aperçoivent ? Par ailleurs, c'est l'heure à laquelle il mange. Si je décale, cela va le perturber au niveau de ses intestins. Et qui va avoir la charge de nettoyer les bureaux ensuite ? C'est moi ».

Je voyais que Jack se retenait de rire. Je le voyais bien : il se mordait les lèvres, avait les yeux qui frisent et le teint rougi. Évidemment, aucune raison qu'il s'inquiète de mes basses besognes Monsieur-Je-Cours-Partout-Pour-Stopper-Les-Aliens, les petites tâches de l'ombre lui sont 'insigni-fientes'... Pas étonnant que Suzie... Il me stoppa dans ma diatribe interne. 

« Ianto. Excuse moi, j'aurais dû t'en informer, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Après ces derniers événements, j'avais besoin d'air, Gwen en avait besoin, je me suis dit qu'il en avait besoin aussi. Je sais c'est un peu simple comme explication mais c'était là toute la naïveté de mon raisonnement quand je l'ai sorti ».  
\- Mais si des gens le voient ?   
\- On dira que c'est un gros pigeon.  
\- Un gros pigeon ?  
\- Un gros pigeon ». 

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il m'avait eu avec « son besoin d'air », même si je trouvais cela relativement inconscient de sa part et... étonnant ; pas son genre de se laisser aller à ce genre de sentiments. Effet Gwen Cooper, déjà ? Ou juste la perte brutale de Suzie, qui avait dû le secouer comme nous tous ? 

« Écoute Ianto, à cette heure là, il n'y a personne. J'avais mis le détecteur de mouvement en marche au cas où, si un badaud décidait de s'aventurer dans le coin. J'avais par ailleurs donné des instructions très claires à Myfanwy sur la hauteur à laquelle voler pour qu'il ressemble effectivement à un gros piaf s'il était vu. Le risque était à peu près calculé...  
\- Si vous le dites Monsieur ».

Je ne pus quand même m'empêcher de rouler les yeux au ciel. Jack avait le bon goût d'afficher encore un air penaud. 

« Ce que je te propose, je vais le chercher et je t'aide à le nourrir. Pour me faire pardonner la petite frayeur que je t'ai créée.   
\- Si vous voulez. On est bien d'accord, le chocolat est pour Myfanwy, pas pour vous Monsieur ».

Jack s'esclaffa de nouveau ; cette fois-ci je souris. 

« Je fonce le chercher. Ianto, je t'ai déjà dit à quel point c'était sexy la manière que tu avais de dire son nom ? Tu ne veux pas le redire une dernière fois ?  
\- C'est du harcèlement Monsieur, faites attention ».

Jack rejoignit le toit dans un rire, je roulai les yeux à nouveau. Ses deux réactions étaient souvent liées quand nous étions ensemble.


	5. "Machine fantôme"

« Jack a dû emmener l'agent Cooper s’entraîner aux armes hier soir. Quand je suis arrivé ce matin, la salle de tir était encore allumée. Il oublie toujours d'éteindre une lumière sur deux ; je déteste quand c'est le dernier a quitté le hub car j'ai l'impression d'arriver et que c'est déjà le bazar.   
\- Ah, tu penses qu'elle a déjà été baptisée ? Si c'est le cas, pas besoin d'utiliser une quelconque technologie alien pour connaître les émotions par lesquelles elle est passée pendant et après la fameuse séance... !  
\- Non effectivement ».

Ianto et Tosh se regardaient avec un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres. Tous à l'institut l'avaient connu ce baptême si spécial, Jack étant le seul à maîtriser l'art de tirer – bon, ils ne lui auraient pas avoué cela en ces termes, de crainte de se soumettre à des commentaires grivois de la part de l'intéressé.

« Oui je vois ça de là : bassin dangereusement proche du fessier, torse collé au dos, son souffle dans sa nuque, une main sur l'épaule, l'autre recouvrant sa main, yeux dans les yeux... quelques sourires harknessiens pour compléter le tableau...  
\- Sans oublier son odeur qui nous enveloppe. Il y a vraiment quelque chose avec cette odeur ».

Les deux agents de Torchwood regardaient dans le vague à l'évocation de ce souvenir, le rouge leur étant légèrement remonté aux joues. Effectivement, ils pouvaient se targuer d'avoir connu un entraînement les préparant à toute déconcentration par la suite. Sans se le dire, ils savaient tous qu'il avait fallu développer un effort surhumain pour ne pas au mieux, louper la cible et au pire, s'évanouir.   
L'arrivée d'Owen les sortit de leurs rêveries. A en juger par la dégaine du médecin – traits tirés, yeux injectés de sang, teint cadavérique et une légère odeur d'alcool flottant encore dans l'air- la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos pour lui et il serait encore à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui.

« Owen ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air d'avoir une petite mine...   
\- Merci Tosh, rappelle moi également de te soutenir quand ce sera à ton tour d'avoir la gueule de bois : même si je sais que ce n'est pas près d'arriver avec la vie de religieuse que tu mènes.   
\- Des excuses à la demoiselle ou le café que j'escomptais te préparer n'est également pas près d'arriver... »

Owen fusilla du regard dans un premier temps Ianto, avant de soupirer et se tourner vers Toshiko.

« Excuse moi Tosh, tu sais que je suis con quand j'ai bu la veille au soir... Et avant que Saint Jones ne la ramène, encore plus con quand j'ai bu la veille au soir. Bref, dure nuit. De quoi vous parliez ? Non pas que cela m'intéresse franchement mais soutenir une activité intellectuelle va peut-être m'enlever cette horrible tête dans le cul que j'ai.   
\- Quel personnage agréable.  
\- Euh nous parlions de Gwen et Jack !   
\- Vous aussi vous pensez qu'il va la sauter dans les prochains jours ?   
\- Owen !   
\- Cela ne m'intéresse pas et ne nous regarde pas ».

Tosh était outrée, Ianto blasé et Owen amusé. 

« Non, nous évoquions le fait que Gwen a sûrement été « baptisée » hier soir et forcément, ça nous a rappelé quelques souvenirs... »

A ces mots, Owen blêmit -si cela était encore possible.   
« Je savais que j'aurais dû rester couché et prétexter que j'avais une grippe ou une gastro. Ne me dites pas que vous vous complaisiez à vous rappeler de ce moment ?! Non mais franchement, il m'a fallu deux semaines pour que j'arrête d'être mal à l'aise à chaque fois que je croisais Jack !   
\- Quelle petite nature.   
\- C'était plutôt un... chouette moment ».

Owen les regardait tout les deux de manière ahurie, comme s'ils parlaient un quelconque langage extraterrestre. 

« Un chouette moment ?! Non Tosh, un chouette moment c'est quand on observe le coucher du soleil, quand on déguste un excellent vin, qu'on passe du bon temps avec ses amis. Par quoi nous fait passer Harkness, ce n'est pas un chouette moment ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir lui remettre ma démission afin de ne pas finir son esclave sexuel ou qu'il me mette la main aux fesses à chaque fois que je le croisais ! Et tant pis si cela voulait dire que je finissais avec du retcon dans ma bière !  
\- C'est parce que ça t'a plu et que tu ne veux pas l'avouer.  
\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu Owen ? On sait comment est Jack et puis bon, c'est plutôt flatteur, il est bel homme.   
\- Je me suis senti attaqué dans mon intimité avec ses conneries. Les limites personnelles, il ne connaît pas ! Je pensais que c'était encore une sorte de test à la con made in Harkness, mais pas du tout, ça a duré toute l'heure sa démonstration. Le seul truc qui m'a fait revenir sur ma décision de partir c'est quand j'ai su que tout le monde y avait eu le droit, y compris le tea-boy. Là, je me suis dit rien de personnel, c'est juste le boss qui est cinglé.   
\- Oh Owen...». 

Ianto roula les yeux au ciel, c'était encore la réponse la mieux adaptée à ce genre de flot de bêtises. 

« Je préfère encore aller m'abrutir sur des rapports à remplir que de parler de ça. J'ai l'estomac fragile avec ce que j'ai ingurgité cette nuit, il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour que je dégobille tout.   
\- Non mais au secours ». 

Sur ces mots, le médecin partit rejoindre la morgue. Toshiko et Ianto se regardèrent d'abord incrédules, avant de pouffer de rire face à la réaction d'Owen. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de revenir dessus puisque Jack venait de les rejoindre, en les saluant d'un bonjour enjoué et souriant. Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi son entrée joviale fut gratifiée d'un « Pervers ! » braillé à l'autre bout du hub par le Dr Harper.


	6. "Petits mondes"

La température à l'intérieur du SUV semblait chuter proportionnellement aux kilomètres effectués pour les ramener à la base. Sans nul doute, il devait actuellement faire plus chaud en Sibérie que dans le véhicule. Les mâchoires étaient crispées, les regards détournés, les gestes saccadés ; l'atmosphère était lourde, électrique et pleine de reproches.   
Il fallait au moins avoir l'ego de Jack Harkness pour ne pas défaillir et céder face à la violence silencieuse imposée par Tosh, Owen et Gwen . « Une mutinerie sourde » reprochait le Capitaine déchu , « un autoritarisme aveugle » semblaient répondre les trois employés déçus. 

Ianto prit conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts dès l'entrée des 4 protagonistes dans le hub. La séparation ne pouvait être on ne peut plus symbolique : Jack avait pris l'ascenseur invisible, les trois autres avaient fait le choix de passer par l'office de tourisme. Chacun avait fait semblant de vaquer à ses occupations post-missions : ranger ses affaires, compléter deux-trois dossiers, vérifier quelques données mais sans aucun échange. Jack était monté directement à son bureau sans une parole frivole, sans un commentaire douteux ou un clin d’œil adressé à l'un d'entre eux. 

Ianto n'était pas dupe. Quelque chose s'était passé et avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans l'équipe ; par ce que le jeune homme pouvait observer, cela avait fait des victimes des deux côtés. Les autres, de manière tacite, avaient levé l'ancre très rapidement ; seule Tosh avait esquissé un bonsoir timide en partant. 

Le jeune homme levait les yeux vers le bureau de Jack. Ses sentiments étaient confus quant à la situation qui se présentait. Une infime part de lui-même se délectait de cet ostracisme que leur leader vivait. Ianto n'oubliait pas qu'il avait subi la même chose quelques semaines plus tôt quand l'équipe entière s'était liguée contre lui et avait criblé de balles ce qu'il restait de Lisa. La perte de cette dernière lui avait arraché le cœur, la trahison de son équipe lui avait arraché les tripes. Une coquille vide, voilà ce qu'il était. Malheureusement, sa tête fonctionnait encore, ainsi que tout ce qui y était rattaché : la mémoire, les sentiments, les interrogations, la peur et les douleurs. Une part de lui-même donc s'identifiait à Jack.

Son esprit ne le laissait pas en paix. Comme il aurait été pourtant plus simple pour lui d'être à ce moment encore totalement enfermé dans sa haine et sa rancœur. Pendant des jours, durant sa mise à pied, son cerveau n'avait proposé qu'une seule partition, une colère sourde et aveugle, qui avait fait pulser son être à l'unisson. Puis, cela s'était « apaisé », faisant place à un tumulte de sentiments contradictoires, de pensées enchevêtrées, d'illogismes. C'était pire que tout : incapable de faire un pas dans une seule et même direction mais enfermé dans un labyrinthe où chaque sentier le faisait sombrer un peu plus vers le chagrin, les doutes, la folie. Se refaire inlassablement l'histoire, en changer potentiellement tous les paramètres tout en sachant que la fin resterait inexorablement la même. 

Que faire à ce moment précis ? Continuer d'ordonner le hub comme si de rien n'était ? Partir ? Rentrer chez lui ? Aller voir Jack ? Lui parler ? 

Se tuer ? Le tuer ? Le tuer et puis se tuer ? 

Il fixait le bureau, sa cervelle bouillonnant mais son corps était incapable de se mouvoir. Combien de temps encore avant d'être à nouveau cohérent ? Combien de temps encore avant de recommencer à vivre ? Combien de temps encore cela durerait ? Combien de temps encore avant de mourir ?   
Il fixait le bureau. Avant de fixer maintenant les yeux sombres du capitaine qui s'était levé, il le regarda sans expression et disparut à nouveau de sa vue. Ianto eut l'impression pendant une fraction de seconde de contempler son propre miroir. C'est ce qui le décida. Il fallait qu'il aille à sa rencontre. Il gravit les marches, frappa doucement à la porte entrouverte et rentra. 

Jack était de dos, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Ianto s'approcha et effectua par mimétisme inconscient le dernier geste d'apaisement et de réconfort qu'on lui avait prodigué - que son patron lui-même avait prodigué quelques jours plus tôt- il posa ainsi une main sur l'épaule du capitaine. Ce dernier ne réagit cependant pas de la même manière. Sans pour autant se retourner, il se saisit de la main et la serra ; là où Ianto avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était engagé et avait distraitement regardé cette bouée de secours sans l'agripper. Voilà peut-être à quoi tenait la différence entre les deux hommes, où l'un s'en sort et l'autre sombre. 

C'était bizarre cette main dans la sienne. Ainsi, il n'était pas seulement un esprit tourmenté, il avait encore un corps. 

Jack étreignit la main de Ianto quelques instants, avant de l'attirer vers lui pour y déposer un baiser rapide puis il la relâcha. Le capitaine se redresse alors brusquement et fit volte-face vers le jeune gallois. 

« Cela doit te faire sourire que je me retrouve ainsi dans ta position, non ? ». C'était dit sans réelle méchanceté à l'égard de l'intéressé, mais plus comme une amère constatation.   
« Nous voici tous les deux dans le même bateau hein; pas au top dans les sondages torchwoodiens... Ce n'est pas le premier revers que j'essuie au sein d'une équipe, et j'en connaîtrai d'autres probablement. J'ai sacrifié celle que j'aurais due protéger pour sauver des vies ; tu as sacrifié des vies pour sauver celle que tu protégeais. J'ai fait ce que je croyais juste – comme toi je suppose ». 

Jack scrutait Ianto, à la recherche d'une réaction. Le jeune homme restait impénétrable, si ce ne sont ses formidable yeux qui trahissaient la confusion dans laquelle était son esprit. Le capitaine caressa de son pouce la joue de son vis à vis, faisant délicatement le contour de la mâchoire. 

«Merci d'avoir manifesté un peu d'empathie à mon égard ; encore un autre point qui nous sépare diamétralement ».

Le pouce s'attarda sur les lèvres du jeune gallois. Durant quelques secondes, Jack sembla hésiter puis il murmura :

« Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé ». 

D'une main ferme, il ramena le visage qui lui faisait face près du sien et déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas un geste qui se voulait tendre ou une promesse ; quand les esprits sont fermés, laissons le corps parler. Les bouches se séparèrent. Le capitaine s'éloigna, se saisit de son manteau et, avant de partir, déposa un dernier baiser sur le front du jeune gallois en déclarant dans un souffle : 

« Ça ira Ianto Jones ».


End file.
